<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth It by FlyUsOutOfHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588566">Worth It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyUsOutOfHere/pseuds/FlyUsOutOfHere'>FlyUsOutOfHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Kinda, Suicidal Thoughts, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, also i wrote this at 1 am after crying to tommy's january 5th stream so I'm sorry if its bad, not beta read we die like wilbur, not direct suicide but it's kind of assisted suicide?, there is a death scene but it's not graphic at all, they are best friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyUsOutOfHere/pseuds/FlyUsOutOfHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream had always said that if Tommy disobeyed him he'd be killed. Tommy was okay with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship, shippers dni - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw for self deprecating thoughts (kinda), tw for suicidal thoughts (kinda), tw for character death</p><p>let me know if there's any other warnings I need!</p><p>Based of the exile arc , even though its been over for a while. there's no spoilers as long as youre somewhat caught up on smp lore</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had been considering it for days. Weeks, maybe. When you’re alone it’s hard to notice when day turns into night and then into day again. Tommy had no idea when his exile had started, and he sure as hell had no idea when it would end. Or even if it would ever end. Dream came sometimes, to talk to him except lately the talking has mostly been yelling. At first, they’d hang out together. They’d go mining, or Dream would help him build random things around Logstedshire just to fill the time. But now, Dream barely visited, and when he did, he’d just take Tommy’s things and then leave, not exchanging a single friendly word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was fine, though, Tommy would tell himself. It was all fine. Tubbo and Dream would come around, and he’d be back home before he knew it. Eventually, though, he gave up on that hope. He would never see his friends again. He’d never see his best friend, his brother, again, unless Tubbo visited him, and Tommy knew that that wasn’t going to happen. It had been too long with no other company but Dream, and Tommy knew that if anyone from Lmanburg was planning on visiting him, they would’ve visited him already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s why Tommy’s sitting in the nether, passively staring at the swirling purple hues in the portal to Lmanburg. He had been sitting there for hours and hours, occasionally dozing off, but mostly just staring. Staring and remembering. For the first time in Tommy’s life, he was completely, totally alone, and he hated it. Even before he’d met Tubbo, he had still had people around. Philza, Techno, and Wilbur were constants in his life. Or, they were, until Wilbur went crazy and tried to destroy everything with Techno’s help. They’d been constants in his life, until Techno practically tried to kill Tommy, and Philza actually did kill Wilbur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Tommy and his family had probably been fucked from the start, he couldn’t help but miss them. Miss the days where his biggest worries were if Tubbo’s bee farm was doing good. Tommy missed the bees; he missed Phil and Tech, he especially missed Wilbur; and he missed Tubbo. God, he missed Tubbo so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream had told him, right at the beginning of his exile, that if he even set foot inside Lmanburg or the surrounding areas, he’d be killed on sight. At first, Tommy had been terrified and never even considered trying to go back home. But now, Tommy was ready. What did he have to lose? Yes, Dream would probably kill him, but it’s not like he’d be missed. All of Lmanburg was already used to him being gone. Being gone and being dead aren’t too different, Tommy reasoned with himself. Tommy would much rather spend his last moments in Lmanburg, with Tubbo, than alone in his shitty tent in the middle of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Tommy finally pulled himself up so he was standing. His legs hurt; so did his back. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate, and he hadn’t brought any sort of food with him. A rush of dizziness hit him, and he held on to the obsidian walls of the portal to prevent himself from falling. He didn’t want to die, not quite yet. He needed to see Tubbo first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unsteadily stepped through the portal, stomach lurching at the strange sensation once inside the portal. A few seconds later, it was bright. He stepped out onto the grass, ungraciously falling to his knees. Lmanburg. He was home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nobody in sight. Tommy got up, still feeling dizzy, and quickly walked up the stairs leading into the community area. Maybe Tubbo was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tripped on a few steps, but he kept going, speeding up as he went. He needed to see Tubbo. Although it was day time, there was nobody around. Maybe there was a meeting or something, Tommy thought to himself. He arrived at Tubbo’s house, the compass around his neck practically shaking at the close contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw the door open, not worrying about knocking. It was now or never,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo!” Tommy called out, his voice hoarse from disuse. He quickly moved through the house, glancing around the different rooms. “Tubbo!” Tommy opened the last door and was presented with the view of his best friend, bent over a crowded table, his suit wrinkled and slightly too big. Tubbo turned around, with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Tubbo said, his voice cracking. He rushed towards his best friend, pulling him into a tight hug. “What are you doing, Tommy? You’re not supposed to be here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I just missed you,” Tommy responded after a moment of silence, still holding on to the other boy. “Dream’s gonna come soon, but I just. I needed to see you.” They continued their embrace, tears slowly streaming down both of their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Tubbo. I’m sorry for not listening, for being so reckless and stupid and...I don’t even know why I did it, Tubbo! I was just...mad.” Tommy said, his words coming out in a jumbled mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have exiled you. I’m sorry,” Tubbo said. They kept holding each other, savoring the moment. Tommy could feel dread building up inside him. Dream would be here soon. He’d be dead soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, a loud bang was heard as Dream slammed Tubbo’s door open. He was angry; beyond angry. How dare he. How dare Tommy blatantly disobey him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I interrupting something?” Dream asked, his voice emotionless. Tubbo pulled away from Tommy, and fear filled both of their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream!” Tubbo said, just because of the lack of anything else to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy. What are you doing?” Dream asked, completely disregarding Tubbo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see Tubbo.” Tommy said with a passive shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the rules.” Dream stated, more annoyed than angry now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Tommy said, his voice somewhat cheerful. “So what’s the plan? Gonna stab me? Drown me? Suffocation? Lots of options.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot, TommyInnit.” Dream said, a small smile forming on his face, although the other people couldn’t see it due to his eerily friendly looking mask. Tubbo had stayed silent throughout the exchange, slowly glancing between Tommy and Dream. He didn’t know what the rules were, and he was honestly afraid to find out. Tommy turned to him, his eyes wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Tubbo,” he said simply, his voice still strangely cheerful. He gave him one last quick hug, before turning to Dream. “Come at me.” Tommy didn’t have any armour or weapons on him; there was no way out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream shrugged, before simply stabbing Tommy with his gleaming netherite sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Tubbo screamed, rushing forward to catch Tommy’s falling frame. Dream stepped forward, stabbing Tommy again, and again, before letting out a small chuckle and leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, come on, it’s okay. Just hang in there. It’s okay, come on, breathe, breathe, please. Please, Tommy, don’t do this. Please,” Tubbo said, gently rocking back and forth, Tommy still laying in his arms. He got no response. Tubbo continued his pleas (“come on Tommy, please, I have your disc! You need your disc, come on Tommy, breathe, please”), and after a while, unbeknownst to Tubbo, he was talking to an empty room.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TommyInnit was slain by Dream.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>